


Day Off

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Humor, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b>Spoilers for S3.03<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; just write fic for free about 'em<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd; you know the drill<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny wonders why he bothers trying to have a day off with Steve in tow<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchyemerald](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=witchyemerald).



> Written for [](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/profile)[**witchyemerald**](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/) as a reward for her weekend challenge fic at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** ; the prompt was _day off_.

It was supposed to be a day off; a relaxing, not-thinking-about-work kind of day.

Leisure time with Steve never seemed to go quite as planned, Danny thought ruefully as he glanced at his partner handcuffed beside him on the boat. Not the first boat they'd gone out in, naturally, but the one they'd ended up in, arrested by the coastguard as suspects to murder or whatever the hell had happened there.

Initially, the fishing trip hadn't been Danny's idea of fun, but it had been going better than he'd thought it would, considering he managed to catch a pretty darned impressive fish before it all fell apart so utterly.

"You had to play Big Damn Hero, didn't you?" Danny muttered, remembering.

"What?" Steve's expression was all indignant 'what the hell else should I have done?'.

"Just for once, next time we have a day off, could you please ignore the next guy who floats by in a boat with no oars and a sob story to match?"

Steve nodded, pulling another face and gazing skyward. "Considering how this turned out; yes, maybe I could manage that."

"Thank you. Then I may – and this is by no means a promise, Steven – consider going fishing with you again."

There was a pause while Steve thought about that. Danny took a breath, trying to relax, knowing the handcuffs would come off as soon as the coastguard got the right information.

"It was the fish, wasn't it?" Steve said, smiling lopsidedly at Danny.

"What about the fish?"

"It's the biggest one you've ever caught, isn't it?"

Danny snorted a half-laugh, accepting the truth of it. "At least it wasn't the one that got away this time."

Steve's grin widened, and he looked so damned pleased with himself, it was impossible not to grin back.

~//~


End file.
